


turning page

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song fic, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daniel's life was SHIELD. And now? Now, it's Daisy.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	turning page

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is written in Daniel's POV and it was fun, but tough. So, hopefully I did okay. This was a short little fic because I was too tired to write actual plot. So, there's no plot here. Just pure thoughts and introspection, I guess. Hope you'll enjoy it either way! The song is "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last.

A life without love is a lonely life. But when your work _is_ your life, finding love is hard. Especially when you work in a secret agency. Even harder when you’re the Chief of a division of said agency. So really, Daniel’s love was his work. First, it was the SSR, then it was SHIELD. 

Violet was a great gal. She understood that there would be things he couldn’t talk about. And that he could get hurt in his line of work. But then, she saw the way he looked at Peggy, and the way he acted around her. And Peggy, she was the love of his life. But he wasn’t hers. Life works mysteriously, you see, because when they broke up, he was devastated, but he quickly realized that their work, SHIELD, was the love of their lives. They put the agency above each other, above themselves. And when Steve found his way back to her, he was happy for the both of them. Because Peggy found someone to prioritize and to her, SHIELD came in second. 

See, Daniel had been waiting since he was born, waiting for that one person who he would love with all his heart and all his soul. He thought that that would be Peggy. But it wasn’t. Because when he met Daisy Johnson, what he feels for her, the eager protectiveness over her, wanting to pick her back up, it was increased tenfold to what he felt for Peggy. Because this time, he put Daisy first. Ahead of SHIELD, and ahead of himself. 

Arriving in 2019, a whole century after he was born, he knew that he had waited a hundred years for her. And he would wait a million more if it meant that he gets to love her. He was anxious. Daisy’s up in space, facing someone who had her powers. Add onto _that_ , a whole Chronicom fleet that she had to quake apart. And the chances of her surviving were low. But Daniel had faith. In Daisy. She’s the strongest person he had ever met. She would never give up. Especially when there’s a little girl who’s bouncing up and down waiting for her aunt. 

So, when they got confirmation from Mack that _all_ agents were onboard and alive, well, his heart felt a little lighter, his shoulders slacked, his furrowed brows were no more, but the tears kept building up. Nothing prepared him for the privilege of loving her. The worry he feels wouldn’t fade away. But his belief in her would overpower it. 

Once the Zephyr had landed, he raced towards it. Watching the ramp lowered slowly, and her face, ashen, pale, bruised, but alive, he let those tears fall. All he wanted then, was to feel the warmth within her touch. To see her smile when she blushed. He could see the way she curled her lip as she’s concentrating on standing up. At that, he paced forwards, and she leapt onto him. He could hear her take a deep breath. His arms wrapped around her as he drowned himself in the scent of her. 

Having her right there with him, molded against him, he knew what he was living for. It took him 37 years, but he found her. He found someone much more important than anything in the world. In the galaxy. He would die for SHIELD, for the team that took him in, but for Daisy? He would _live_ for her. 

He knew that he loves her. With all of him. But he knew that she’s not ready to hear those words. So, when she said it to him, in a whisper, right as her breathing evened out, her heartbeat slowed, her mind drifted off to dream, right as she’s falling asleep sprawled across his chest, he whispered it right back. She could forget about it in the morning. She could blame it on her hazy state. But her love is his turning page where only the sweetest words remain. Every kiss they shared is a cursive line within the page. Every simple touch, a touch of a hand, her hand on his cheeks, the way their legs intertwined, his hands stroking her hair, is a redefining phrase. He came to know all of her, and he loves her even more because of it. 

He surrendered who he had been, his entire life back in ’55, for who she is. To keep finding out the little things about her. Her favorite food. Favorite color. Her safe place. Her worst nightmare. Her biggest fear. Her happiest memory. The hardest part of her life. Her past. He knows that she had been through hell. And her heart had been broken too many times to count. But he knows that that’s what made her stronger than anyone. Because she didn’t let her brokenness define who she is. And that just made him love her more. Her fragile heart made him want to keep it safe, to hold it in his heart. 

Even though their story had just started, they still had a long journey ahead. In figuring out who they are now that the fight’s over, who they are _with_ each other. When he saw her, sleeping peacefully beside him, he knew that they would tell it well. With a whisper, they would tame the vicious seas. Like a feather, they would bring kingdoms to its knees. And it’s them against the universe.

He knows now, why no other could capture his heart as well as she could. Why things didn’t work. Because he’s made for her. They were written in the stars. All that they had been through, all the heartache, it made them into who they are. It prepared them for each other. And when they collided, it’s beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
